Iris
by Kyra Spring
Summary: “Porque a verdade estava bem ali, nos olhos dela. E naquele momento eu percebi que daria tudo para tê-los somente para mim.” Songfic com a música Iris, do Goo Goo Dolls. Spoilers: apenas o primeiro livro, Crepúsculo. É a minha primeira fic nesse fandom.


_**Iris**_

_**Sinopse:**__ "Porque a verdade estava bem ali, nos olhos dela. E naquele momento eu percebi que daria tudo para tê-los somente para mim." Songfic com a música Iris, do Goo Goo Dolls. Spoilers: apenas o primeiro livro, Crepúsculo. É a minha primeira fic nesse fandom. babies, então dêem um desconto!_

_**Classificação:**__ PG-13 / T_

_**Gênero:**__ Romance / Songfic_

_**Completa?**__ Claro que sim!_

_**Trilha sonora:**__ Iris, da banda Goo Goo Dolls, extraída do álbum "Dizzy Up the Girl". O que dizer de uma música tão conhecida? Bem, é linda e tem tudo a ver com Twilight, e isso é o bastante. Ah, sim, também é importante que você a ouça enquanto lê, pois a fic e a música estão bem linkadas uma à outra._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Os personagens não me pertencem. Seus direitos pertencem à Stephenie Meyer e a todos os outros responsáveis pela publicação, distribuição e divulgação desse livro. Não tenho nenhum tipo de fim lucrativo, minha intenção é apenas me divertir e tentar divertir outras pessoas._

_(Se bem que eu não reclamaria se Edward Cullen fosse propriedade exclusiva minha, é claro... xD)_

_**Nota da autora (mais ou menos útil):**____Vamos ser diretos: por favor, leia e deixe uma review e diga tudo o que quiser a respeito dessa fic. E, claro, espero de coração que você goste! n.n_

_**Outra nota da autora (totalmente inútil...):**__ Infelizmente, ninguém conseguiu explicar ao meu Microsoft Word XP as novas regras do Acordo Ortográfico. Ele gosta do trema, o que posso fazer? xD_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

–Você está com a cabeça nas nuvens, Edward.

Ao contrário do que a minha irmã Alice dizia, não, eu _não estava_ com a cabeça nas nuvens. Muito pelo contrário, ela estava bem ali, em terra firme e sólida. E eu a estava ouvindo no refeitório, naquele dia. Mas a audição nunca foi o meu melhor sentido. Naquele momento, outro sentido estava desviando a minha atenção. Meu olfato. Céus, que perfume era _aquele_? Lavanda? Frésia? Uma mistura dos dois?

–Alice, me deixe em paz – eu disse. É claro que, como sempre, nenhum dos outros alunos nos ouvia falar nada, o que nos permitia conversar em paz – Eu não posso ser o único a sentir esse cheiro.

–Do que você está falando? – ela revirou os olhos – Como você pode sentir alguma coisa no meio desse monte de gente? Esqueça isso.

–Eu sinto. Simplesmente isso, eu _sinto_. Será que é tão difícil assim acreditar em mim? – perdi a paciência, e ela apenas riu. _Riu_, dá pra acreditar? Mas eu sentia aquele perfume. E eu sabia que algo estava prestes a acontecer.

E foi então que eu a vi. Aquele era _o dia das descobertas_.

Ela não percebeu, mas eu a observava. Cabelos castanhos, escuros, uma pele um pouco mais pálida do que a dos outros, olhos grandes, castanhos e assustados, intimidados por todas as pessoas ao redor dela. Ela estava na ponta da mesa, e eu percebi que tentava ao máximo ser agradável, mas no fundo tudo o que queria era sair correndo. Ela tentava conversar com todos, mas vi em seu rosto que ela nem sequer sabia os nomes deles. Belo jeito de começar num colégio novo...

–Aquela é a Isabella Swan? – perguntei, não para Alice, mas para Jasper. Para todos os efeitos, ele é meu cunhado, mas esse é apenas um modo de afastar os abelhudos que estiverem interessados demais numa explicação sobre a nossa família – A garota nova?

–Sim – respondeu ele – Está assustada, e confusa. Pelo visto ela não gosta muito daqui.

–Nem eu gostaria, se houvesse tantos assim em cima de mim como estão fazendo com ela – meu estado de espírito não estava dos melhores – Você vê? Eles a estão sufocando!

–Você está dando importância demais – Alice se intrometeu. _De novo_ – Então por que você não a deixa em paz, para começar?

–Eu não estou fazendo nada! – me defendi – Só estou com pena dela... – nessa hora, Alice deu de ombros e se levantou com a sua bandeja, sem olhar novamente para mim.

"Edward, você é um mentiroso muito descarado", pensei. É claro que eu _não estava_ com pena dela. Mas, naquele momento, nem eu sabia ao certo o que sentia por aquela garota tímida vinda de Phoenix, mas pálida e frágil como se tivesse morado a vida inteira na Sibéria. E aquele perfume vinha dela, de alguma forma eu sabia. Era ela quem estava brincando com meus sentidos, mesmo inconscientemente.

Ela era tão... absurdamente intrigante... Como se tivesse vindo de um universo paralelo.

Por favor, não me leve a mal. Não estou dizendo que ela era _estranha_. É claro, até eu esperava que alguém vindo de Phoenix, Arizona, fosse um pouco mais corado. Mas havia algo nela, algo que não consigo definir até hoje. Ela parecia frágil, mas emanava uma força tão intensa...

Ah, esqueça. É impossível explicar algo desse tipo.

–Vou ver o que a novata está achando da nossa bela cidade chuvosa – eu _tinha_ que dizer alguma coisa a meus irmãos, qualquer coisa, então preferi usar uma boa dose de sarcasmo. Eles me olharam de uma forma intrigada e desaprovadora.

–E o que vai ganhar com isso, Edward? – era Rosalie, visível e inexplicavelmente irritada – Deixe-a em paz, esqueça-a. Você não tem nada com isso.

Mas eu já não dava mais atenção. Naquele momento, outra coisa me intrigava.

Eu não conseguia ler os pensamentos dela. Tudo o que havia era... silêncio. Puro e simples silêncio.

–Eu não consigo! – desisti – Tem algo na mente dela que me bloqueia. É como se só tivesse estática!

–Talvez ela não pense muito, mesmo – retorquiu Emmett, com uma risadinha.

–Ah, cale-se – resmunguei, tentando de novo.

E, então, ela me encarou. Senti o olhar dela em mim. Era um olhar honesto, direto. Eu sei, é errado encarar, e naquele momento eu deveria ter sido educado e baixado os olhos. Mas não consegui. Estava curioso demais, intrigado demais, irritado, frustrado, fascinado, desorientado... coisas demais para colocar no lugar, coisas demais para sentir ao mesmo tempo. Era oficial. Eu não conseguia entendê-la.

Ela desviou os olhos, e pude perceber que Jessica Stanley falava com ela. Provavelmente falando mal de mim. Não importa. Porque, depois, me senti recompensado. Ela disfarçava um sorriso. E eu também tive que disfarçar um. Mas eu sabia que ela percebeu. Ela também sentiu alguma coisa em relação a mim. E isso, naquele momento, para mim, já era o bastante.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you __**(E eu desistiria eternamente de te tocar)**__  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow __**(Pois eu sei que de alguma maneira você pode me sentir)**__  
_

Mas foi então que percebi uma coisa.

Estava errado. Éramos de mundos diferentes, separados. E deveríamos permanecer assim.

E, quando me dei conta disso, era tarde demais. Eu queria ficar perto dela. Mas não podia. Estava errado, eu era um risco para ela e para mim. E, se insistisse, colocaria os pés pelas mãos e estragaria tudo.

Fiquei tão furioso, tão irritado. Maldito mundo injusto. E as coisas ainda ficariam piores.

Lá estava ela, outra vez. Isabella Swan, ou Bella, como gostava de ser chamada. E, para minha completa desgraça, o único lugar vago em toda aquela sala era exatamente aquele ao lado do meu. Quando ela passou perto de mim, senti novamente o aroma dela, mais forte e hipnótico que nunca. Fiquei paralisado. E, então, senti aquela onda de fúria. Por que ela mexia tanto comigo? Por que a mente dela estava bloqueada para mim? Por que aquilo tudo estava acontecendo justamente _comigo_?

Ela me encarou por um segundo, e depois desviou os olhos, chocada. Ótimo, na certa, agora ela pensa que eu a odeio. As coisas não podiam mesmo dar mais errado... ou podiam?

Sim, podiam. Porque ela ainda teria de se sentar do meu lado.

Tive que me manter o mais afastado que podia, e prender a respiração para evitar o seu cheiro, mas ainda assim não era o bastante. Ela jogou o cabelo para o lado, escondendo o seu rosto como um véu e espalhando uma nova lufada de perfume. Foram minutos longos e terríveis, e eu a observava pensando que não era possível uma simples garota humana fazer comigo o que ela fazia.

Eu a queria. Queria o sangue dela. E seria fácil tê-lo, mas seria ainda mais fácil destruir não só a mim mesmo como a toda a minha família e a tudo que Carlisle passou séculos tentando construir.

Quando a aula acabou, saí o mais rápido que podia sem causar nenhuma suspeita. E, naquele mesmo dia, tentei mudar meus horários, mas novamente lá estava ela, como um fantasma me assombrando (isso chega a soar irônico). Eu ficaria louco em breve, se continuasse daquele jeito. Ou faria uma besteira. Novamente, a tentação me provocava, uma tentação doce com perfume de lavanda. Pensei que não podia mais suportar, e uma nova onda de fúria ameaçava tomar conta de mim. Então, tomei a atitude mais acertada naquele momento: me afastei dela o quanto antes.

Aquele não era apenas o dia das descobertas. Era o _dia das tentações_.

Naquele mesmo dia, como o belo covarde que sou, decidi ir embora de Forks. Passei alguns dias em Denali. Dois dias, para ser mais exato. E foi então que percebi que estava sendo irracional, e que tinha a obrigação moral de ser mais forte do que aquilo. Então, voltei, decidido a, mais uma vez, resistir às tentações e à minha sede.

Eu a observava, e captava, pela mente dos outros, o que ela dizia. Mas eu já havia percebido que Bella era uma pessoa que pensava muito e externava muito pouco. E, então, chegou o dia da neve, em que Alice pensou que talvez fosse divertido arremessar bolotas geladas na minha direção e arruinar uma das minhas jaquetas favoritas. Realmente era, _para ela_. E seria mais ainda para mim, quando eu desse o troco.

Mas, naquela hora, havia coisas mais importantes com que me preocupar. Como, por exemplo, com o fato de que a mente dela continuava um abismo sem fundo para mim. Ela me flagrou, outra vez, e cobriu novamente o rosto com o cabelo. Eles tinham um tom bonito de castanho. Mas os olhos eram ainda mais bonitos, quando eu conseguia vê-los.

Naquele dia, ela foi novamente a minha parceira na aula de Biologia. Ainda mantive uma distância segura, mas precisava enfrentá-la. Era apenas uma garota, afinal de contas! E nada, absolutamente _nada_, poderia justificar o meu comportamento na semana anterior. Então, fui cortês e gentil, e tentei conversar com ela. A princípio, Bella me estranhou – uma atitude normal, considerando o fato de que antes eu agia como um animal acuado – e, depois, ficou totalmente confusa, como se estivesse se perguntando com que tipo de desequilibrado estava lidando, afinal. Mas foi um dia produtivo. Eu a toquei. E pude sentir aquela força, aquela vibração que pulsava dela desde o dia em que a vi pela primeira vez. Na hora, pensei que aquilo havia sido um erro, mas agora não estou mais tão certo disso. Só sei que, depois, tomei o maior cuidado para que não nos esbarrássemos outra vez.

E, então, ela me surpreendeu e me desarmou outra vez.

–Você usa lentes de contato? – entre todas as perguntas do mundo, ela fez exatamente a única que eu jamais esperava que alguém fizesse. Então, ela percebeu. Respondi um "não" meio inaudível, e desviei o rosto. Como ela era capaz? Já era o segundo ano que estudava com aquela mesma turma e ninguém, absolutamente ninguém, havia percebido, e ela, com alguns dias, me conhecia melhor que todos eles!

Depois que o professor veio, continuamos a conversar. E pude entender um pouco o jeito que ela via o mundo. Ela era sincera, e eu não precisava ler a mente dela para saber isso. Bella foi me contando um pouco sobre a vida dela, e percebi uma coisa que não via nas outras garotas da sala. Ela era madura, enxergava longe. Mas, talvez por enxergar assim tão longe, tinha uma imagem distorcida de si própria. E era, também, a única naquela sala capaz de me provocar.

Foi delicioso perceber que eu também era capaz de provocá-la. Mas foi ainda mais delicioso perceber que havia algo nela que eu queria, e não era apenas o seu sangue. De certa forma, era como se ela fosse capaz de me compreender inconscientemente. E, mesmo quando ela quase destruiu um Corolla na minha frente (o que seria o primeiro de uma série de desastres que a acompanhavam em qualquer lugar que fosse), meu fascínio não diminuiu. Pelo contrário, ela parecia ainda mais encantadora. E, agora, eu estava decidido a ficar bem ali.

Aquele fora _o dia do confronto_. E eu me saíra tão bem quanto era possível.

_You are the closest to heaven that I'll ever be __**(Você é o mais próximo do paraíso em que eu jamais estarei)**__  
And I don't want to go home right now __**(E eu não quero ir para casa agora)**__  
_

Eu percebi que, de certa forma, estava irremediavelmente atrelado a ela na manhã seguinte. Era o_ dia da escolha._ Foi quando tive a chance de escolher o que exatamente eu queria para mim, dali para frente – e jamais me arrependerei pelo que aconteceu.

A culpa foi de um pobre diabo chamado Tyler Crowley, com a ajuda da estrada escorregadia e coberta de gelo. Ela estava bem ali, parada, e ele a acertaria com a van. O som dos freios inúteis dele preencheu meus ouvidos como as trombetas do Apocalipse. De repente, a imagem do corpo dela – frágil, humano demais – despedaçado sob o peso da van me atingiu como um soco no estômago.

Não. Isso não podia acontecer. Não com _ela_.

Eu tive que intervir. No segundo seguinte, eu estava entre ela e a van assassina. Meu corpo cobria o dela como um escudo. Não importava. Eu não iria me ferir. Mas, honestamente, nem sequer pensei nisso quando tudo aconteceu. E, depois, imaginei milhares de desculpas para colocar em risco o segredo da minha família. Ela era teimosa, insistente. Os outros não viram, mas _ela_ percebeu que havia algo errado. E me fez prometer que explicaria, depois. Isso era uma coisa que não poderia acontecer.

Encarar os outros foi estranho. Depois da confusão, todos – todos _mesmo_ – desfiaram uma longa lista de insultos contra mim. Alice, a mais tolerante, disse que eu me arrisquei demais. Emmett me chamou de imbecil, Jasper disse que eu não tinha consideração por eles, e Rosalie, a mais inconformada e furiosa, me chamou de exibido arrogante e inconseqüente. Com os xingamentos eu podia conviver, mas a proposta que eles fizeram, depois, foi simplesmente indecente. Eu podia lutar contra isso, podia proteger o nosso segredo – e, ao mesmo tempo, podia mantê-la viva e ilesa.

Mesmo assim, mesmo sabendo de tudo o que a minha família pensava, fiz questão de ir até o hospital. Crowley estava deplorável, mas Bella estava bem, apesar de tudo – e irritada, _muito_ irritada.

Carlisle resolveu não dizer nada, ao contrário dos outros. Mas pude ver que nem ele achava que eu agira certo quando Bella me arrastou para fora da sala de emergência, e pude ver o olhar desaprovador dele, de relance. E foi aí que o interrogatório começou. Mesmo com todo um discurso prontamente ensaiado e preparado, ela me pressionava e quebrava minhas defesas, mas ao mesmo tempo dizia que não contaria a ninguém. E eu simplesmente não conseguia entender.

–Então por que isso importa? – acabei perguntando, meio sem querer.

–Importa para mim – o tom dela era determinado, apesar de levemente intimidado – Eu não gosto de mentir, então seria melhor se eu tivesse uma boa razão para isso.

–Será que você não pode simplesmente agradecer e esquecer isso?

–Obrigada.

–Você não vai desistir, vai?

–Não.

–Então espero que goste do desapontamento.

Ficamos em silêncio. Ela estava brava comigo. As bochechas estavam vermelhas, o cabelo estava desalinhado, e os olhos faiscavam de uma forma que eu nunca vi. E, mesmo assim, eu ainda a achava terrivelmente encantadora.

–Por que você se incomoda? – ela disse, com frieza na voz. E eu fui o mais honesto que podia ser:

–Não sei – minha voz saiu fraca, incerta, e eu tive que dar as costas a ela outra vez.

O ar gelado da manhã clareou as minhas idéias, enquanto eu caminhava de volta à escola. Bella Swan ainda era uma incógnita para mim, e eu era o mesmo para ela. Mas, mesmo que não entendêssemos um ao outro, entendíamos, inconscientemente, o que sentíamos um em relação ao outro. Era como um quebra-cabeça que passou anos incompleto, e de repente alguém resolve varrer debaixo do tapete e encontra a peça que estava faltando. Ela era essa peça faltando, e que eu passei tanto tempo procurando sem realmente me dar conta disso.

A idéia ainda me parecia absurda, louca. Na verdade, até hoje parece. Mas, sempre que eu pensava nela, no seu jeito tímido e frágil, em seu rosto delicado às vezes escondido por uma longa cortina castanha de cabelos, eu sentia algo diferente, algo além dos instintos. E aqueles olhos, escuros, perspicazes, observadores, eram os únicos capazes de me decifrar, de alguma forma. Porque a verdade estava bem ali, nos olhos dela. E naquele momento eu percebi que daria tudo para tê-los somente para mim.

_And all I can taste is this moment __**(E tudo que vejo é este momento)**__  
And all I can breathe is your life __**(E tudo que respiro é sua vida)**__  
_

Depois dos sermões, resolvi partir para a ação. Eu tinha um plano. Iria provocá-la o máximo que pudesse e observar as suas reações. Cruel, eu sei, mas a verdade é que eu precisava saber se aquela Bella Swan que me interrogou no hospital era a mesma que tinha aulas comigo todos os dias. Tinha que saber se ela era mesmo daquele jeito, teimosa, observadora, que era capaz de enxergar além da superfície.

Eu sabia o que quase toda a parcela masculina dos alunos da Forks High School pensava dela. E sabia que haveria um baile. Foi só parar o carro no lugar certo e deixar as coisas acontecerem por si. Deu certo: dois garotos, Eric e Mike, tentaram convidá-la. Só não pensei que isso me faria sentir uma coisa estranha, uma pontada de raiva totalmente irracional e fora de hora.

Enfim, consegui o que pretendia. Ela realmente queria destruir o meu carro com a sua picape. E, pensando bem, teria conseguido facilmente. O carro dela pode não ser rápido, mas é sólido como se fosse feito de concreto armado. E, no outro dia, ela veio tirar satisfações comigo.

Tirá-la do sério, fazê-la falar comigo, tentar compreendê-la. Simples, não? Aquele era _o dia dos planos condenáveis_, pelos quais ela ficou com raiva de mim por muito tempo...

É claro, novamente percebi que os níveis de auto-estima dela pareciam perigosamente baixos. Ela insinuou que talvez eu me arrependesse de tê-la salvado, o que soou como o maior absurdo da face da Terra. Bella era absurda, e eu disse isso a ela. Mas me desculpei depois. E me ofereci para levá-la a Seattle.

A partir daí, seguimos em frente com o nosso relacionamento. Nossos interlúdios oscilavam entre conversas íntimas e discussões inflamadas, entre teorias e perguntas dos dois lados. Mas, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava mantê-la próxima, procurava sutilmente afastá-la de mim. Quanto mais gostava da companhia dela, mais me conscientizava de que era perigoso e estúpido para nós dois. E, apesar de meu comportamento não parecer fazer sentido algum para ninguém, percebi que estava sendo absolutamente honesto, e que gostava disso. Perto dela, eu me sentia seguro o bastante para ser eu mesmo, e deixar a máscara de lado, mesmo que apenas por alguns instantes.

Era bom demais para ser verdade. Mas eu sabia que, cedo ou tarde, teria que acabar.

E eu pensei que seria naquela noite, em Port Angeles, quando a segui. A noite em que quase a perdi pela segunda vez. _A noite das teorias._

Vê-la daquele jeito, ameaçada como estava, e ler os pensamentos nojentos dos seus possíveis agressores, colocou todo o meu autocontrole à prova. Por muito pouco não atropelei um deles – e não me sentiria nem um pouco culpado, se o tivesse feito. Aliás, atropelá-los seria o menos pior que eu poderia fazer com eles. Na verdade, eu sentia a raiva se apoderar de mim, libertando os instintos mais profundos e sanguinários que eu possuía e que levara tanto tempo para controlar.

Mas não fiz nada. Porque Bella estava lá, salva, junto comigo. E eu estava decidido a ser totalmente honesto, naquela noite, e deixar que ela decidisse se me aceitava ou não. Pessoalmente, eu preferia que não. Aos poucos, a presença dela foi me acalmando, como se emitisse ondas de tranqüilidade diretamente para mim. E o modo como ela me via, as críticas honestas e inesperadas que ela fazia, as teorias absurdas, tudo isso só a tornava ainda mais inacreditável.

Não precisei contar a ela quem – ou melhor, _o que_ – eu realmente era. Ela descobriu sozinha.

Mas não importava o que eu era. Para ela, _quem_ era Edward Cullen era uma questão mais importante do que se o mesmo Edward Cullen era ou não um monstro. Na verdade, ela se preocupava mais com a possibilidade de batermos com o carro do que com a chance muito maior de eu me descontrolar e atacá-la. E estava curiosa, queria me entender tanto quanto eu queria entendê-la.

Depois, eu a deixei em casa, mas não fui embora. Em vez disso, fiquei ali, parado e escondido no quintal, tentando me convencer de que aquilo realmente havia acontecido. Não sei quanto tempo esperei, mas quando todas as luzes se apagaram, escalei até a janela do quarto dela e a observei dormindo. Ela parecia tão calma, tão mergulhada num mundo particular e inacessível de sonhos e lembranças, um mundo do qual eu desejava desesperadamente fazer parte. Mesmo que fosse perigoso. Mesmo que fosse errado. Mesmo que eu não tivesse o direito de pertencer a esse mundo.

Porque, enquanto eu a observava dormir através do vidro, tive a certeza de uma coisa.

Eu estava apaixonado por ela. Independente de qualquer coisa, mesmo indo contra todas as possibilidades, eu a amava. E isso era tudo o que importava para mim.

_'Cause sooner or later it's over __**(Porque mais cedo ou mais tarde isso iria acabar)**__  
I just don't want to miss you tonight __**(Eu só não quero sentir sua falta esta noite)**__  
_

Eu ignorava solenemente as recriminações da minha família e os olhares tortos dos meus colegas da escola. Já estava tão acostumado a afastar as pessoas ao meu redor que não estava nem um pouco disposto a abrir mão da atenção da única pessoa que conseguiu furar a barreira de proteção que coloquei em volta de mim. Foi por isso que insisti em esperá-la a cada manhã, tentando absorver um pouco daquela energia estranha e cálida que emanava dela.

O dia seguinte foi estranho – _o dia das revelações._

Começou com um outro interrogatório, desta vez de Jessica Stanley tentando extrair cada pequena história de Bella a respeito da noite anterior. Foi irritante acompanhar a conversa pela mente não muito interessante de Jess. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, foi engraçado ouvir Bella reclamar de coisas tão pequenas, como o meu jeito de dirigir ou o fato de ter praticamente provocado uma crise de asma numa garçonete que, ela jurou, era bonita. (A propósito, quando foi que eu fiz isso? Acho que ela me superestima um pouco.)

Mas também me magoou. Ela disse que gostava de mim, o que me levou às nuvens. Mas disse que era mais do que eu gostava dela, o que me atirou de volta ao chão como um míssil. Se ela ao menos fizesse idéia... eu ainda nem tinha conseguido avaliar a dimensão do que ela representava para mim. Só sabia que era grande, e que me fazia bem. E isso era tudo o que eu conseguia compreender.

Conversamos naquele dia. Quer dizer, conversamos e discutimos. Talvez isso fosse provocado pelo excesso de honestidade com o qual nenhum de nós estava totalmente acostumado. Mas, ao contrário das outras vezes, tudo ficou mais claro. Ela me disse, uma vez, que se sentia um livro aberto, mas a verdade é que eu é que me sentia um livro aberto perto dela. Assim, quando foi a minha vez de perguntar, fiz questão de arrancar cada pequeno detalhe da sua existência – pequenos detalhes que a revelavam.

E veio o sábado. _O dia da libertação_. Era a minha vez de lhe mostrar cada pequeno detalhe da _minha_ existência.

Acho que nunca senti tanto medo quanto naquele dia. E se tudo aquilo fosse assustador demais para ela? E se eu não fosse capaz de me controlar? Estava me arriscando demais por algo que poderia ou não ter algum retorno, e as chances estavam contra mim.

Mas foi nesse dia que eu descobri o quanto ser irracional era delicioso.

Minha prova foi difícil e perigosa. O perfume dela, tão próximo, e nós dois num lugar tão isolado... se eu quisesse tê-la, e eu queria, não seria nada difícil. Além do mais, a entrega, a confiança dela em mim eram quase cegas. Ela parecia tão certa de que eu não a atacaria, e eu queria tanto ter a mesma certeza...

Foi nesse dia que o último segredo foi revelado, o do sol. Foi tão bom, deu uma sensação de liberdade total. Eu brilhava sob o sol, e daí? Ela não se importava. Ainda via humanidade em mim, e era isso, o que eu sentia, o que eu pensava, as escolhas que eu fazia, que realmente importava. E, quando ela cedia um pouco de calor e de vida para mim, tudo ficava mais claro, para nós dois. Mesmo que ela se assustasse e ficasse confusa, mesmo se ela estivesse plenamente consciente do perigo constante e traiçoeiro que era ficar ao meu lado, ela também sentia algo bom e duradouro que sobrepujava o seu medo.

Contei a ela, também, a minha tentativa lamentável de fugir dela. Honestidade total, lembra? Tudo, cada detalhe. Ela tinha que saber exatamente com quem estava se envolvendo. E as pequenas reações, os pequenos gestos e trejeitos, eram todos tão adoráveis...

Ali, sem máscaras, sem mentiras, pude sentir aquela energia dela, em mim, muito mais forte.

Era a nossa decisão. Ficaríamos juntos e enfrentaríamos o mundo.

É claro, ninguém ia entender. Na verdade, eu duvido que alguém realmente se esforçaria para isso. Seríamos com certeza o casal mais estranho e anormal de Forks (e, por que não dizer, de toda a península Olympic, no mínimo?), mas o elo que havíamos criado entre nós ali, naquela clareira úmida e perdida no meio da imensidão verde da floresta chuvosa, era mais forte do que qualquer outra coisa que eu já tivesse ouvido falar em qualquer lugar.

E, se não entendessem, ou não aceitassem, o problema era deles. Porque Bella tomou a sua decisão, e eu tomei a minha. E, agora que sabíamos exatamente quem éramos, e conhecíamos cada pequena nuance um do outro, iríamos até o fim.

_And I don't want the world to see me __**(E não quero que o mundo me veja)**__  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand __**(Pois não acho que eles compreenderiam)**__  
When everything's made to be broken __**(Quando tudo é feito pra não durar)**__  
I just want you to know who I am __**(Eu quero apenas que você saiba quem sou eu)**__  
_

Mas tudo estava bom demais para durar. Bom demais.

Mais rápido do que eu gostaria, veio a _noite do julgamento_. Será que eu seria rápido o bastante para salvá-la, uma vez que a minha presença a colocaria constantemente em risco?

Era uma confirmação que eu não queria ter, pelo menos não ainda. Eu queria aproveitar a calma e a paz ao lado dela. Mas parte de mim sempre soube que, um dia, eu precisaria fazer algum tipo de escolha terrível envolvendo-a. Talvez, se eu tivesse pensado melhor em todas as implicações de quebrar as regras e permanecer ao lado dela, não passaríamos por tudo aquilo.

Era doloroso pensar nisso, mas de bom grado eu trocaria cada minuto ao lado dela por uma distância de alguns milhares de quilômetros, apenas para que ela não se machucasse daquele jeito.

Minha família a aceitou (embora, para alguns deles, isso tenha sido meio que por imposição minha). O chefe Swan também colocou menos empecilhos do que eu pensava. E, então, as coisas foram parecendo mais normais. Éramos apenas um casal se adaptando às convenções da sociedade, afinal de contas. E, se ambas as famílias davam o seu aval, que tipo de problemas poderia haver?

Resposta: o tipo de problema que costuma vir quando se quebra uma regra teoricamente inviolável.

As novas variáveis que entraram na equação mudaram tudo. Se Bella não estivesse comigo, aqueles três outros vampiros teriam simplesmente passado por nós, como todas as outras idas e vindas em todos aqueles anos. Mas, com ela, tudo estava diferente. Ela era uma presa, o prêmio de um jogo que seria muito divertido, se todos nós jogássemos com ele. E, infelizmente, não tínhamos escolha.

Emmett até tinha razão quando disse que Bella era diabólica. Sua mente funcionava numa velocidade incrível, e naquele momento estava pelo menos três passos na frente da minha. Seu plano era acima de falhas, e parecia _mesmo_ que iria dar certo.

Mas James não jogava dentro das regras. E ela ainda era humana demais.

Quando a beijei, na sala de casa, naquela noite, tive um pressentimento cortante. E, se pudesse prolongar aquele momento eternamente, eu o faria. Naquela hora, porém, eu só podia desejar e rezar com todas as forças para aquela não ser a última vez em que sentia seu perfume, ou a maciez da sua pele, em mim. Mas havia prioridades. E, por isso, tentei parecer impassível. Eu não podia fingir confiança, meu poder de dissimulação não chegaria a tanto.

Tentei me manter centrado enquanto íamos a Vancouver, dando seqüência ao plano dela. Algo estava errado... estávamos sendo cautelosos, e mesmo assim perdemos a sua trilha tão rápido. No telefone, continuei me esforçando para parecer calmo, mas estava a ponto de ceder. _Havia_ algo errado, disso eu sabia, mas enquanto não fosse capaz de dizer ao certo o que era, não iria dizer nada a ela. Garota tolinha... perdendo seu tempo se preocupando conosco...

E, então, ela disse que me amava. E isso reavivou a minha fé.

Demos seqüência ao plano. Agora, parecia seguro tirá-la de Phoenix e escondê-la em algum lugar mais seguro. E, assim, fomos de Seattle a Phoenix, mas nem percebi todo o percurso. Era tanta coisa para colocar no lugar certo, tanto em que pensar... sim, eu _teria_ de ir embora depois que tudo aquilo acabasse. Fui eu quem a transformou numa presa tão excitante para James. Se eu não estivesse por perto, se eu tivesse feito a coisa certa uma vez na vida e permanecido em Denali, nada daquilo estaria acontecendo.

Mas, como eu disse, James não jogava limpo. E ele era um trapaceiro da pior espécie.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming __**(E você não pode enfrentar as lágrimas que não vem)**__  
Or the moment of truth in your lies __**(Ou o momento de verdade em suas mentiras)**_

Quando cheguei a Phoenix, encontrei Jasper e Alice, e eles eram a própria imagem do desespero. Jasper a perdeu no banheiro do aeroporto. Alice, então, me mostrou a sua última visão.

Uma sala de espelhos. Sangue. Minha princesa de sangue quente, caída, _morta_.

Era demais para eu suportar. Demais. Senti-me despedaçar, enquanto revisitava, mentalmente, a mesma cena desesperadora. Onde foi que erramos? Qual foi o passo em falso? O que poderíamos ter feito diferente? Senti a dor me cegar, por alguns segundos.

Carlisle, porém, era muito mais racional que eu. Ele me fez recuperar o bom-senso, parar de me lamentar e correr para salvá-la. Talvez, se fôssemos rápidos, poderíamos salvá-la. _Tínhamos_ que ser rápidos. Era a nossa missão. Era a _minha_ obrigação.

A visão de Alice estava quase certa. Quase chegamos tarde demais. Quando chegamos, vi James ao redor de Bella, e pude sentir a sua sede, o seu desespero. O impulso foi mais rápido: em um instante, eu saltava sobre ele. Talvez eu o tivesse matado ali mesmo, se não houvesse outras coisas em que pensar. Então, Emmett e Jasper cercaram James e terminaram com ele, enquanto eu, Carlisle e Alice tentávamos salvar Bella. Mas, quando ela chamou o meu nome, tomada pela dor, e eu percebi que havia algo ainda mais errado (se é que isso era realmente possível), percebi que a hora havia chegado.

Era o _momento da sentença_. O momento em que teria que fazer a tal escolha terrível.

Ele a havia mordido. E eu tinha três opções. A primeira, deixá-la morrer, estava totalmente fora de cogitação. A segunda, transformá-la em alguém como eu, também estava fora dos meus planos.

E havia a terceira. Mas eu não sabia se era forte o bastante para ela.

O cheiro do sangue dela dominava todo o ambiente. Uma tentação desesperadamente próxima. Mas algo me mantinha forte o bastante para ignorar o seu chamado. Algo _muito mais_ forte que o instinto, mais forte que a razão, mais forte que tudo. Tão forte que me drenava, e acabaria me fazendo desmoronar em breve.

Mas eu precisava ceder ao chamado. Se quisesse salvá-la, precisaria extrair aquele veneno do sangue dela. E como saber a hora de parar, principalmente quando o aroma era tão extasiante?

E eu precisava escolher, rápido.

Então, escolhi a opção três como minha sentença. Se algo saísse do controle, se todos os meus temores se concretizassem e eu a matasse, não me perdoaria jamais, e faria questão de me castigar a cada dia até o fim dos tempos. Como se a ausência dela já não fosse um castigo suficientemente insuportável.

O sangue dela tinha uma nuance adocicada, entre o sabor de ferrugem e sal. Como vinho. Havia a nota amarga do veneno, mas o sabor agridoce, suave, disfarçado, era muito melhor do que eu podia imaginar. E isso só aumentou a minha apreensão. Sentia que não seria capaz de parar.

Mas, quando o sabor amargo deu lugar ao da morfina, eu consegui resistir a ir em frente, e parar. Ela estava viva, e a salvo. E eu passei pelo meu teste.

Um _instante de redenção._

Enquanto nós a levávamos para o hospital, e os outros planejavam uma boa lista de desculpas, eu fiquei ali, observando seu rosto. Ela dormia, agora tranqüila, a despeito de todos os ferimentos. E, mesmo com as bandagens e pontos, ainda era totalmente idêntica à garota pálida e frágil que vi naquele dia, no refeitório da escola. A expressão ainda era a mesma, tímida, mas perspicaz. E, agora, ela estava novamente em seu próprio universo de sonhos e desejos.

E eu fazia parte dele. Tinha certeza disso. Mesmo que ainda não fosse digno disso.

Por alguns instantes, relembrei as suas primeiras teorias a meu respeito, e tive que rir delas. Demorou um pouco para convencê-la que eu não era nenhum tipo de personagem saído de um filme. Mas acho que consegui. E acho que, no final, pude convencer também a mim mesmo de que eu não era o monstro da história. Não totalmente, ainda, mas consegui resistir a todos os meus impulsos mais desesperados e profundos.

Eu continuaria ali. E, agora, mais forte do que antes.

_When everything feels like the movies __**(Quando tudo parece como nos filmes)**__  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive __**(Sim, você sangra apenas pra saber que está viva)**__  
_

A recuperação no hospital foi lenta e dolorosa. Para nós dois.

Havia um poço imenso de culpa em mim, mas eu me decidi a não transparecê-la a mais ninguém. Tive a chance de conhecer a mãe dela, Renée, e descobri que as duas eram totalmente opostas. Mas havia nela alguma coisa encantadora, meiga, uma doçura inata e involuntária que também havia em Bella. Ela não parecia ter plena confiança em mim (o tipo de atitude que se espera de qualquer mãe em relação ao namorado da filha), mas ao mesmo tempo dava mostras de simpatizar comigo. Charlie, por outro lado, parecia extremamente satisfeito por finalmente ter alguma justificativa para não gostar de mim. Acho que essa também é uma atitude esperada de um pai em relação ao namorado da filha.

O problema foi quando tivemos nossa primeira conversa séria depois do incidente no estúdio de dança. Ela não mudou nada – mesmo com agulhas e tubos por todos os lados, ainda sabia muito bem como levar adiante uma discussão comigo. O assunto, dessa vez, era a sua própria transformação em alguém como eu. Algo que eu não admitira antes e nem faria naquela hora.

Nosso primeiro impasse. Uma questão que, cedo ou tarde, teríamos que contornar.

Mas, depois de todas aquelas semanas, quando estávamos naquele baile – outro plano condenável, eu sei – juntos, sendo simplesmente nós mesmos, sem ter que nos importar com nada além do nosso momento, e eu percebi que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, eu teria que partir, para não feri-la ou magoá-la mais, decidi que seguiria vivendo apenas o momento. Isso não tornaria a separação iminente menos dolorosa, mas aumentaria os bons momentos dos quais eu me lembraria depois. Precisava daqueles bons momentos, daquelas lembranças.

Apenas o aqui e o agora. E isso era suficiente para nós dois.

E nós dançamos, e rimos, e tornamos aquela noite memorável. É claro, houve incidentes desagradáveis, interrupções indesejadas... e, o pior, a insistência dela. Ela não desistira da sua idéia de se tornar uma vampira... um monstro.

Bella bobinha e teimosa. Ainda com essa idéia tola na cabeça.

Mas, dessa vez, não me irritei tanto. Ela queria isso porque me amava, e não precisava me dizer para que eu soubesse. Essa força, essa energia que emanava dela era exatamente a sua capacidade de sentir, de amar além das proibições e dos tabus, de ver a alma das pessoas e compreendê-las. Eu não soube o que era, quando a senti pela primeira vez, mas agora estava claro como água.

A mente dela continuava um mistério, mas agora a perspectiva de decifrá-la, e de ter tempo ao lado dela para isso, era deliciosa demais para desperdiçar.

–Olha – ela disse, afinal, tentando colocar um fim àquele impasse. Seus olhos escuros estavam mais claros do que nunca, e transbordavam sinceridade. Ela tocava o meu rosto, e a textura da sua pele era morna, macia e suave – Eu te amo mais do que tudo no mundo junto. Isso não é o suficiente?

Suficiente? _Suficiente?_ Era muito mais do que eu poderia esperar em toda a minha existência! Qualquer migalha de amor ou atenção vinda dela já me faria feliz... Os olhos dela me sondavam, esperando uma resposta.

–Sim, é suficiente – e sorri. Eu estava feliz, de verdade. Era um sentimento denso e agradável, quente, que me preenchia por completo e me fazia sentir mais vivo do que nunca – do que nunca _mesmo_. Nem mesmo antes da minha transformação me lembro de ter sentido algo tão grandioso e belo. Acredite, mesmo depois de tantos anos, eu teria me lembrado, se tivesse sentido algo assim – Suficiente _para sempre._

Para sempre. As palavras soavam bem. E, no contexto, ficavam melhores ainda.

Sim, para mim bastava amá-la, mesmo que, um dia, esse sentimento se tornasse unilateral. Porque, enquanto eu a amasse, teria certeza de que algo em mim permaneceria sempre humano, sempre _vivo_.

Porque eu viveria, através dela, minha princesa de sangue quente e perfumado. _Minha._ O pronome possessivo era a parte mais agradável da frase. Minha doce e imprevisível Bella Swan. E, enquanto seguíssemos assim, tudo ficaria bem, e tudo seria belo e perfeito.

A noite caía, alheia a nós e nós alheios a ela. Era uma boa hora, o crepúsculo. O fim de um dia, o começo da noite. Mas, para mim, aquele crepúsculo do dia do baile de primavera tinha um significado ainda mais especial e solene.

Para mim, ele era simplesmente... _a hora do recomeço._

_I just want you to know who I am __**(Eu quero apenas que você saiba quem sou eu)**__  
_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Nota da autora:**__ E então, pessoal, que tal? Bem, galera, dêem um desconto, é a minha primeira fic sobre Twilight. Por favor, peço de coração que você deixe uma review. Sinta-se à vontade para sugerir, criticar, corrigir e, se quiser, também elogiar, porque ninguém é de ferro, não é? Essa fic terá uma continuação, baseada em Lua Nova. Também será uma songfic, e provavelmente será baseada na música Ghost Love Score, do Nightwish (álbum Once). Obrigada de coração pela atenção e até a próxima!_


End file.
